The invention relates to the art of treating water supplies, as for human consumption, for industrial processes, and/or for commercial buildings.
In the art of treating water supplies, various types of water conditioners and filters are well known. The problem is that such devices require ion exchanges. The filters require frequent cartridge changes, and the involved labor adds to the cost. In many cases, poisonous chemicals are introduced to control iron content. Hydrogen sulfide smells like rotten eggs; when present as a contaminant, attempts are made to remove it entirely, but these attempts generally fail, due to poor system design. Further, present techniques for treatment of the hydrogen sulfide permit growth of sulfur bacteria, which begin to grow at or about 56.degree. F. Treated water in known systems is allowed to collect in an open tank, thereby subjecting the treated product to ambient conditions, i.e., to non-controllable conditions. Present-day water systems cannot prevent the occurrence of such sulfur bacteria, and, once bacteria form, the poisonous chemical chlorine is introduced to kill the bacteria.